1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention are directed toward a display device in which driving voltage is applied to first and second electrodes in a display unit using (utilizing) a sealing member.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, flat panel displays, such as liquid crystal displays and organic light emitting diode displays, include a plurality of pairs of electric field generating electrodes and an electro-optical active layer interposed therebetween. In the case of the liquid crystal display, a liquid crystal layer is included as the electro-optical active layer, and in the case of the organic light emitting diode display, an organic light emitting layer is included as the electro-optical active layer.
One of the pair of electric field generating electrodes is generally connected to a switching element so as to receive an electric signal. The electro-optical active layer converts the electric signal into an optical signal so that an image is displayed.
A display device includes a display area where an image is displayed, and a non-display area outside the display area. The non-display area may be divided into three regions: a sealing region where a sealing member is disposed; a line region where various lines are disposed; and a pad region where pad electrodes extending from the lines are disposed. A chip on film (COF) or flexible printed circuit (FPC) is bonded to the pad region so as to apply drive power to light emitting diodes. The chip on film (COF) and flexible printed circuit (FPC) are connected to a printed circuit board (PCB).
As the area of a flat panel display increases, luminance non-uniformity of the display increases, and, consequently, the pad regions are formed at four edges (top, bottom, left, and right) of a substrate so as to apply drive power to light emitting diodes. However, the above flat panel displays have an intricate structure, and as the number of chip on film (COF), flexible printed circuit (FPC), or printed circuit board (PCB) included in the display increases, manufacturing costs of the display also increase.
Further, since the pad regions are disposed at four edges of a substrate, a dead space (e.g., a width of a non-display area that does not contribute to the displaying of an image) of the substrate becomes larger, and when the printed circuit board (PCB) is arranged parallel to the substrate, the dead space of a product becomes much larger.